


It was just a dream.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Love, NO ONE KNOWS, probably, some dies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you have dreams, some of them are cutes, some of them are scary, some of them are something you don't want to ever happen. When you wake up, you just forget about them, maybe you talk about them and laugh about it or you just keep it to yourself and think 'This dream will never happen'. But what happens when you have a scary/realistic dream? You wake up and feel like you're still in the dream, am I wrong? What about when you imagine something or dream something and then it happens? It's scary...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was just a dream.

_"Please be safe, English."_ Angie walked to Peggy as she was grabbing her bag.

Peggy looked at Angie _. "I will, don't worry about me. Go to sleep and I promise I'll go to your room when I come back."_ Peggy smiled.

_"I'm not feeling like sleeping and..."_

_"Peggy's orders."_ Peggy smiled.

Angie rolled her eyes _. "Ok."_ Angie smiled a little.

 _"Alright, I'll see you later."_ Peggy smiled and then left.

Angie saw how Peggy got into the car with Mr. Jarvis and drove off. Angie closed the door and sigh. As now it was often, Peggy left to another mission that risked her life. Of course Angie believed that Peggy was going to be ok, but she had this feeling that scared her and she wanted to make sure that Peggy was ok. Sometimes she wish she didn't know Peggy's secret, but also she was thankful because that proved that Peggy really trusted her. By now, Angie knew everything about Peggy. About her ex-fiancé, about her brother, about her family, about the war, about Captain America, her days as an agent, everything.

Peggy was never a person that trusted people easily, she wasn't a person interested with people knowing everything about her, but there was something about Angie that she felt she had to tell everything to Angie. Angie was just the right person. Neither of them had secrets between each other. Or well...that's at least what Peggy thought. Angie had a secret. Of course is not bad to sometimes hide tiny secrets, Angie thought. Yes, she trusted Peggy with her life but, this secret? She couldn't tell anyone. It wasn't a big secret after all.

Angie decided to go study some of her lines before go to sleep, she wasn't feeling like sleeping but, Peggy ordered her to sleep and something she has learned this past months and she always have it on her mind is that she has to do as Peggy says. Angie loved how protective Peggy was with her, Peggy always made sure that Angie was ok, that she ate, that she slept, she always walked Angie to her work and picked her up. Angie didn't mind, she loved to spend time with her English lady.

***************

After an hour of just reading lines and drinking some coffee, Angie decided that it was time for her to go to bed. She looked at the window and sigh. Angie knew Peggy was ok but still, she wished Peggy was already home. Angie stood up and grabbed the mug and walked to the kitchen, she left it on the counter and grabbed some water. Angie turned the lights off and walked to the stairs. She had to be used to it by now, it's been almost a year that her and Peggy lived together, Peggy had a lot of missions and sometimes, she left for days. But, since a few months ago, Angie cared about Peggy more than she should, she loved her more than just a friend...It's not bad, is it? Being in love with your best friend? Maybe. Angie didn't care.

Angie turned the light off and covered herself with the blanket, Angie looked at the ceiling for a little while and thought about Peggy as she always does. She tried to think good things, right now it was not a good moment to think about bad things while Peggy was on a mission. Angie started to close her eyes and started to fall asleep. Not even 20 min after, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, opening her eyes and looking at Peggy.

 _"I'm sorry, darling, just wanted to tell you that I'm home."_ Peggy smiled a little.

Angie smiled and sat up to hug Peggy. _"It's ok, I told you to do that, I'm glad you're back."_ Angie pulled away and looked at Peggy _. "Any injuries?"_

 _"No, not this time. I'm alright."_ Peggy smiled.

Angie nodded _. "Good, do you want me to make you some tea or-"_

_"Angie, go back to sleep. It's 1 in the morning."_

_'It was that late?'_ Angie thought and nodded _. "Ok."_

Peggy kissed Angie's forehead. _"Goodnight, Ang."_

 _"Night English."_ Angie stared at Peggy until she closed the door. Angie sigh and laid down again.

At least her English lady was home, safe and sound. Angie closed her eyes again and decided to fall asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Angie opened her eyes and saw the room empty, wait...this is not her room? Angie stood up and looked at the entire room, still not sure where exactly she was. She tried to open the door but she couldn't._

_"What the...Is everyone in there?! Hello?!" Angie hit the door and tried to open again. "Anyone?! Peggy?!"_

_Angie started to feel desperate and started looking for some door or at least window but there was nothing. Why the hell was she here? Angie sigh and shook her head. There has to be a way to get out of this damn room. Angie heard some people yelling outside and then people shooting. What the hell is going on?_

_"Angie?! Where are you?!"_

_Angie looked at the door. "Peggy..." Angie ran to the door and hit the door. "Peggy! Peggy please help me! Peggy!"_

_"Angie, I need you to step away, I'll open the door!"_

_Angie stepped away. "Done!"_

_"1...2...3..." Peggy kicked the door and the door opened. "Angie?"_

_"Peggy!" Angie ran to Peggy's arms and cried. "I'm so glad you're here."_

_"I'll always be here, darling." Peggy smiled. Angie pulled away and looked at Peggy. "Let's go home."_

_Peggy grabbed Angie's hand and when they were about to go out, Peggy gasped and looked down to her body._

_"Peggy?" Angie looked at Peggy and stood in front of her lookin at her body. Someone just shot her on the chest. "Peggy..."_

_Peggy looked at Angie. Angie looked at Peggy and caught before she could fall to the floor. Angie sat on the floor with Peggy in her arms. "Angie..."_

_"No, no, please English, don't leave me. Let's go home. Please." Angie felt tears running down her cheeks. "Peggy please, stay awake. Help! Please! I need help!"_

_"It's alright..."_

_"No, don't you dare say it's alright. We have to go home, you need to stay awake, please Peggy, stay with me."_

_Peggy opened her mouth and gasped. "A-Angie...just g-go."_

_"No, I'm not leaving you, please Peggy, you need to stay with me, I love you...don't leave me please."_

_"I-I'm so sorry." Peggy felt a tear ran down her cheek and closed her eyes._

_"No, no, Peggy please. Peggy stay with me, please, you can't leave me." Angie looked at Peggy and moved her a little. "Peggy...Peggy! No! Please wake up! Peggy!" Angie's breath became heavy and she shook her head. "No! Please! I love you Peggy, don't you dare leave me! Peggy!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Angie sat up straight and breathing heavy. Angie looked around and she was in her room. It was just a dream. Angie felt tears running down her cheeks and she looked at the clock. 3:40 AM. Angie sigh and covered her face. It felt so real. She needed to make sure Peggy was ok. She stood up and put on her robe before opening her door and going to Peggy's room. Angie thought about it again and knocked the door. She heard Peggy walking to the door and Peggy opened the door, Peggy rubbed her eyes and looked at Angie.

 _"Angie, is everything alright?"_ Peggy noticed that Angie was crying _. "What's wrong?"_

Angie sobbed and hugged Peggy. Peggy felt her heart breaking and hugged Angie tight, Peggy rubbed her back. She wanted to know what happend to Angie but she knew Angie wouldn't talk even if she tried, she was crying a lot. Peggy managed to closed the door and walk Angie to her bed, Peggy sat down and pulled Angie in her lap. Angie hide her face on Peggy's neck and cried even more. After a few minutes, Angie sigh and looked at Peggy.

 _"What's going on, darling?"_ Peggy caressed Angie's face and wiped away her tears.

_"I-I had a nightmare..."_

_"About what?"_

_"I was in a room and I was alone, I screamed and then I heard someone shooting and then I heard you screaming my name and you kicked the door and I hugged you and you said that we were going home and..."_ Angie sobbed _. "When you grabbed my hand...s-some s-shot you and I was holding you in my arms and y-you d-died on my arms..."_ Angie looked at Peggy.

 _"Oh darling..."_ Peggy shook her head. _"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Don't be sorry, it was not your fault."_ Peggy caressed her cheek.

 _"I-It felt so real...it was horrible..."_ Angie sobbed a little more.

 _"It's alright, darling. I'm right here. If you want to keep crying, do it, I'll be here to hold you, alright?"_ Peggy smiled a little.

Angie smiled a little _. "I think I'm done crying, I was just scared, that's all."_

Peggy nodded _. "You should sleep."_ Angie tensed up a little _. "You can stay with me if you want to, I'll protect you."_

_"Last time you did you-"_

_"Last time, it was just a dream."_ Peggy smiled _. "Come on, let's go to sleep."_ Peggy picked Angie up and lay her down on the bed. Angie took her robe off and throw it in the chair.

Peggy turned the light off and laid down with Angie. Peggy extended her arm and Angie stared at her for a little, Angie moved and rested her head on Peggy's chest and wrapped her arm around Peggy's waist. Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and kissed her forehead.

 _"You'll be alright, I'm right here. And I won't leave you."_ Peggy whispered.

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

Angie smiled and closed her eyes. As soon as she closed her eyes, she fell asleep.

***************

Angie woke up and looked at the window, the sun was on her face. Angie sigh and she felt an arm around her, she looked at Peggy still sleeping. Angie smiled and remembered last night, that awfull dream really got her, it felt so real. She was thankfull that Peggy was that way with her, she loved Peggy so much for that. Angie smiled and closed her eyes again, enjoying the moment. She felt Peggy moving a little bit closer to her and then she heard Peggy sigh.

Peggy opened her eyes and looked at Angie, she smiled a little and moved a little bit closer to Angie, she looked at the clock and it was already 8:30 AM. She sigh and kissed Angie's forehead. _"Darling?"_

 _"Mmh?"_ Angie moved and looked at Peggy who was staring at her. _"Morning, English."_

 _"Good morning, darling."_ Peggy smiled _. "I'm really sorry to wake you up but, I need to go to work. Mr. Jarvis and I have an important case and I really need to go. Even tho I rather stay here with you."_

Angie blushed a little and turned so she was under Peggy, Peggy's arm still wrapped around her waist _. "It's alright. I don't have work today so I'll stay home."_

Peggy caressed Angie's cheek _. "Are you going ot be alright?"_

Angie nodded _. "It was just a dream after all."_ Angie smiled _. "I'm not saying I'll be comfortable but, I'll be ok, I know you'll be ok."_

Peggy smiled _. "I will."_

Angie smiled and then stood up _. "Ok, I'll go do some breakfast so you can eat before you go. You get ready and I'll be on the kitchen."_

 _"Thank you, dear."_ Peggy stood up.

_"Tea or coffee?"_

_"Coffee will be ok."_

_"Got it."_ Angie grabbed her robe and opened the door.

Angie made breakfast and coffee. Angie couldn't stop thinking about last night, that dream, it felt real and for some reason, that feeling was stuck on her. The feeling about Peggy getting hurt...of course, Peggy's been hurt before but that dream...what if it really happend? She wouldn't be able to handle it. Angie heard Peggy and shook her head, shaking her thoughts _._

 _"Here you go, English."_ Angie smiled.

 _"Thank you, this looks delicious Angie."_ Peggy smiled and sat down.

 _"And here's your coffee."_ Angie smiled and sat down with her own plate and her own coffee.

 _"So, I don't know when I'm coming home, this can take all day and I'm not sure yet."_ Peggy looked at Angie.

Angie looked at Peggy and smiled a little _. "It's ok, English. If you worry about me, don't. I'll be ok, I'll be here waiting for you."_

_"Did you get any sleep last night?"_

_"I did, thank you very much for letting me stay with you."_

_"No problem. You can always stay with me if you want. If you want, wait for me on my bed, I don't want you to have that nightmare again."_

Angie smiled _. "Thank you, English."_

Peggy smiled _. "I'm sorry but, I have to go. I'll see you tonight, Angie."_

Angie stood up and hugged Peggy tight _. "Be careful."_

Peggy nodded _. "You too, darling."_ Peggy kissed Angie's forehead and smiled. Peggy grabbed her things and left.

_***************_

It's been almost 15 hrs since Peggy left. It's 1 in the morning and Peggy wasn't home yet. Angie started feeling a little desperate. Yes, Peggy told her that she didn't know at what time she was coming home but still, that long? I don't think so. Angie sigh and stood up, she started walking around the house trying to distract herself but she couldn't. It was late and she just wanted Peggy to come home, that awfull dream left that feeling inside her, that scary feeling that something might happen to Peggy. She didn't want to believe it but that feeling became stronger.

Angie grabbed the phone and decided to call to Peggy's work, she knew Daniel was working tonight so maybe he was going to give Angie some answers.

_"Sousa."_

_"Daniel? It's Angie."_

_"Oh, hey Angie, is everything alright?"_

_"Actually no, Peggy said she had this case with Mr. Jarvis but it's been like 15 hrs since she left and I'm worried about her."_

_"Yeah, well she came to the office in the morning and she left with Jarvis but she never came back, try to call to Jarvis house, I know where they went, I'll go check if they are there."_

_"Thank you Daniel."_ Angie hang up and sigh. Angie was about to call Ana to see if they were there and the phone rang. _"Hello?"_

_"Ms. Martinelli, is Ana."_

_"Ana, hello, I was about to call you, I-"_

_"I need to tell you something."_ Ana sounded very serious.

_"What's going on?"_

_"It's Ms. Carter...she's in the hospital...she got shot and-"_

_"No..."_

Angie kept listening what Ana was saying until she told her in what hospital Peggy was. As soon as Ana finished, Angie grabbed her coat and left.

***************

Angie stared at Peggy while tears were running down her cheek. She couldn't believe that Peggy was laying on a hospital bed, covered in bruises, just out of a surgery because she got shot. Not once, but twice. Angie knew that the feeling she had wasn't normal, she knew it meant something. Now she was staring at her English lady, crying because her dream came true. Well, part of her dream.

Angie grabbed Peggy's hand and kissed it. _"You have to wake up, English. Please, I need you."_ Angie sobbed. _"You have to wake up, what would I do without you? What would I do without you comforting me? Without your ridiculous accent? Without your..."_ Angie sigh. _"Without your smile, without the sound of a door closing and you calling my name, without your laugh...just...without you, English?"_ Angie shook her head. _"I love you...I-I love you, and I can't live without you, I can't."_ Angie felt more tears running down her face and she sobbed. _"Please wake up, Englsih."_

_***************_

It's been a week since Peggy was hospitalized and she was still in coma. Angie stayed every day by her side, waiting for her English to wake up, with a little hope left. Mr. Jarvis, Ana, Howard and Sousa also came to check on Peggy and of course on Angie since she wasn't the same. She didn't eat unless Ana dragged her to the cafeteria to eat at least tree bites of her food, she didn't smile anymore even if Mr. Jarvis and Howard tried to make jokes. Angie wasn't Angie. It was a tough week for them all, there were possibilities that Peggy could live or die, highest possibilities? Die. She didn't just got shot, she was also almost burned since the building where she was, was set on fire. But Angie had to have her hopes up.

Angie closed the door and sat on the chair beside Peggy's bed. _"Hey, English."_ Angie grabbed Peggy's hand. _"I spoke to the doctor and...nothing has changed."_ Angie looked at Peggy with tears in her eyes. _"Peg, you are strong. You can't give up, you need to wake up. We need you. I-I need you."_

Mr. Jarvis heard Angie and sigh. She opened the door completely and looked at Angie. _"Ms. Martinelli, Ana told me that you were going to eat. Did you-"_

 _"I did. I just...I wanted to come see Peggy, I can't leave her."_ Angie said without looking at Mr. Jarvis.

_"Ms. Martinelli, I-"_

_"I know she will wake up. Peggy is strong and she will wake up, she needs to."_

Mr. Jarvis nodded. _"Do you need anything?"_

_"No...thank you."_

Mr. Jarvis nodded and closed the door.

Angie rested her head on Peggy's arm and cried. _"This is all my fault. That dream...it became real. I never meant this to happen, please Peggy, you need to come back. I need you. I love you."_

_"That...was...just a...d-dream..."_

Angie looked at Peggy. _"Peggy?"_

Peggy looked at her and smiled a little. _"Yeah."_

 _"Peggy...you woke up!"_ Angie smiled. _"Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"_

_"I'm alright. I just need some water."_

Angie grabbed the glass and gave Peggy some water. Angie left the glass in the table and looked at Peggy. _"What on earth were you thinking?!"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"What on earth were you thinking?! You could have died! You know that?! Peggy were you crazy?! Jarvis told me what you did and that wasn't right! Risk your life just to chase Dottie knowing that it was a trap! Look at you! It's been a week and you were in coma! You said it was just a dream but look at you! I can't loose you, Peggy! I know it's your work and I respect that but you need to accept help, you need to be careful, you can't always be the hero! You could have died! You promised me you weren't going to leave me and you almost did!"_ Angie cried while yelling at Peggy.

_"Darling-"_

_"I freaking love you, Peggy! I'm in love with you! Do you think I would be able to live with the idea that you died?! I love you Peggy and maybe I'm overreacting but I can't loose you, I just can't..."_ Angie rested her head on Peggy's arm and cried.

Peggy looked at Angie and sogh. Peggy caressed Angie's hair. _"I'm so sorry, darling."_

 _"You know...you don't have to feel the same. I'm sorry for that."_ Angie looked at Peggy.

Peggy shook her head. _"Don't be sorry, my dear."_

_"I just ruined our-"_

_"Angie, look at me."_ Peggy looked at Angie.

Angie looked up at Peggy. _"I-I..."_ Angie looked away. _"I can't..."_

 _"Will you do me a favor? Since I can't move."_ Peggy smiled a little. Angie nodded without looking at Peggy. _"Kiss me."_

Angie looked at Peggy. _"What?"_

Peggy smiled. _"Kiss me."_

Angie looked at Peggy for a few seconds without saying anything. Was this even real? Was Peggy really asking Angie to kiss her? No way, it wasn't true.

_"Stop thinking, darling. Just kiss me."_

Angie smiled a little and nodded. Angie stood up and carefully, grabbed Peggy's face in her hands. Angie looked at Peggy's eyes and then at her lips, Angie leaned closer and captured Peggy's lips. Peggy sigh and kissed Angie back, Peggy put her hand on Angie's back and Angje depended the kiss. It wasn't like Angie expected the kiss to be...it was so much better. Butterflies all round her stomach, an amazing feeling, all her nervousness was gone, all she wanted to do, was kiss Peggy forever. Peggy felt the same way, she didn't think Angie felt the same, but she was glad she did. They kissed for a long time until they felt the need to breath a little. They pulled away slowly and breathing heavy, resting on each other's forehead and smiling.

 _"Like I said, you don't need to be sorry and it was just a dream, I'm not dead and I won't die in a long time."_ Peggy looked at Angie and smiled.

Angie smiled and shook her head. _"Geez, English, you'll be the death of me."_ Angie hugged Peggy carefully and kissed her forehead. _"I love you."_

Peggy smiled. _"I love you too, darling."_

 _"Oh, let me tell Mr. Jarvis, Ana and Howard that you woke up."_ Angie smiled.

Peggy grabbed Angie's hand. _"Wait for a little, I want time with you."_

Angie smiled and nodded. _"Ok."_ Angie sat beside Peggy on the bed and Peggy rested her head on Angie's chest. _"Don't you scare me like this ever again, Peg. Please."_

_"I won't."_

Angie nodded. _"I'm sorry for yelling at you."_

_"You care for me, no one has ever done that actually but...I know you care for me and now I know you love me."_

Angie smiled. _"You have no idea how much, English."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I was scared."_

Peggy looked up. _"You don't have to because I love you and I don't often tell people things like this."_ Peggy laughed a little. _"But I love you."_ Peggy smiled.

Angie looked at Peggy and smiled. _"I love you too."_ Angie pecked her lips. _"Rest a little, I'll be here with you."_

 _"Alright."_ Peggy sigh and closed her eyes. 

Angie kissed Peggy's forehead and smiled a little. She was happy that her English lady was ok after all, finally, she got Peggy in her arms and she was never going to let her go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys thank you so much for your comments(: I'm working on more stories and I'm even thinking about doing one short stories of maybe 3 or 4 chapters but I need to think about what jaja. Thank you guys again!


End file.
